


Mukami Bothers

by AnonymousBTSARMY



Series: Subaru One Shots [2]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousBTSARMY/pseuds/AnonymousBTSARMY





	1. Ruki Mukami

Ruki Mukami. (21/01/18 to 21/01/18.)  
*This is set after the Mukami brothers kidnap Yui*  
Ruki sighed. He was completely drained from fighting the Sakamaki brothers who seemed hell bent on getting the Eve. He threw a glance at his brother, seeing that Yuma was carrying Kou and Azusa, who looked pretty beaten up. Yuma himself looked exhausted, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. They had finally arrived at their mansion. Ruki unlocked the door and pushed it open to let them all inside. He sat down on the couch, while Yuma took their brothers to their own rooms. After some time, Yuma returned and collapsed on the couch.  
''Are you alright, Yuma?'' Ruki asked, concerned. Yuma nodded.  
''Man. I didn't know fighting those damn Sakamaki's would be so difficult.'' he groaned. Ruki just nodded. His mind suddenly wandered to a certain white-haired vampire. His gentle red eyes, soft looking white hair, beautiful pale skin, long eyelashes, blushing cheeks, plump and moist pink lips............  
Ruki groaned mentally. He was absolutely addicted to the image of the Angel. He had seen how his Angel didn't want to harm anyone. He had seen how he had tried to avoid conflict. He had seen how he looked at him. Like he didn't want anything to happen to him. Ruki sighed. He wished that the beautiful Angel was the Eve instead of the pathetic human who wouldn't stop whimpering every two seconds.  
''You alright, bro?'' Yuma asked. Ruki nodded.  
''Just thinking.'' Yuma nodded, too tired to even bother asking him. Ruki waited until Yuma was fast asleep. After making sure nothing was wrong he opened the door and walked to his favourite lake, deep in the forest. What he didn't expect was the visit of an unexpected visitor. Ruki was almost there when he heard soft singing. And it was coming from the lake. He teleported there and had his breath stolen away by the very Angel he was entranced by.  
In the moonlight, he looked even more angelic. The soft glow of the moon landed on his face enhancing his features even more. Making his pale skin glow and cheeks to appear more pink. He looked almost out of this world. He suddenly paid attention to the lyrics which were being sung,  
''Like inhaling a breath, you’ve been snatched away  
During those days, the hands of the clock were relentless  
The sounds drifting deep into your ears,  
It’s all a paling sign  
Already, those things will never again return  
Even though I know that, there’s a pain here in my chest  
I don’t want to lose you, and yet…  
Why is that…? Why is that?

So, shall we shut away the world?  
The sweet, cruel memories known as ‘kindness,’ as the flower they’ve nurtured  
Is gently planted close to your ears  
Yes, that’s right… Each time you comb your hair,  
I want to shower you in sweet words alone………

“Even after a hundred years, I’ll still use words like ‘I love you’”  
“I’m begging, so make this time stop”

Warm this cold blood of mine  
This blood shall be carried on, as long as its flowing  
And someday, we can become one  
So that we can completely forget this cruel sorrow,  
I’ll accept it readily  
Don’t abandon me! Even if no-one ever forgives us,  
I’m begging you

Someday, the moon shall sweetly  
Smile down at us, don’t you think?''  
Ruki suddenly stepped on a twig, which made the Angel stop singing and snap his head towards the sound.  
''Who's there?'' he asked, nervously. It looked like he didn't want to fight. Ruki stepped out, so he could see him. He saw how the Angel relaxed.  
''Hello Ruki. What are you doing here?'' he asked, smiling. Ruki froze. The Angel knew his name?  
''What is your name?'' he asked, curiously. He has to know this beauty's name or else he will go insane.  
His eyes widened when the Angel blushed lightly.  
''S-Subaru Sakamaki.'' he said, still blushing a bit.  
''Subaru.'' he tested the name and he liked how Subaru blushed even more.  
''Can you please continue your song? Your voice is so angelic. You even look like an angel.'' he said, before he could stop himself. When he realized what he said he mentally slapped himself. Subaru smiled softly at him and nodded. Ruki watched entranced as he continued singing,  
''The more I look into the broken glass, the more I question  
Sadly, can’t you forgive what’s reflected within it?  
The crown of thorns that comes with our secrets inflicts pain to some extent

Hey, even if I never think about it,  
Searching for the words somewhere, I wonder if there is no hope here in my heart?  
Within your smile, forgetting everything,  
I dissolve…………

Your warm blood preserved in sugar, it’s somewhat vague  
Whether precious or painful, some of it  
You can leave to me  
Surely the two of us are, even now…

Shall we end this already? The notion that such feelings will last forever  
Is somewhat ridiculous………

“I don’t want you to cry, because you’ll still live on inside of me”  
“My body will be filled with your blood, so……  
Now, this is good-bye”

Warming these cold hands of mine  
If I had one wish in my final moments, I would tell you a long time ago  
That someday, I want us to become one  
In a wave of blood that slowly draws closer, alone,  
Drowning, I’m gazing up at your afterimage

Why is it that now, only the things I was unable to say  
Come to mind?

Forgetting everything, wanting the two of us to go on together  
It’s not for just anyone, but for your sake,  
Wanting to tell you now that I love you,  
This feeling from deep within my heart  
Believing that someday, it’ll surely come true  
Now, we close our eyes  
And so, let’s sleep…………

Won’t you look out at the sea together with me?  
If this is a dream, I wish that somehow we won’t wake up

I love you… With just those words alone,  
This surely won’t be fully conveyed to you…

Warm this cold blood of mine  
This blood shall be carried on, as long as its flowing  
And someday, we can become one  
So that we can completely forget this cruel sorrow,  
I’ll accept it readily

Don’t abandon me! Even if no-one  
Ever forgives us, I’m begging you

Someday, the moon shall sweetly smile down at us,  
Don’t you think?

“Always stay by my side.''

Subaru finished the song, quietly. He jumped when Ruki clapped.  
''That was so beautiful. Just like you.'' Ruki couldn't stop himself from complimenting him over and over. If he could just see the adorable blush on that cute pale face, he would compliment him without breathing.  
''Thank You. But, I think I should leave. It's almost dawn.'' Subaru said, looking at Ruki.  
''Will you be here again tomorrow?'' Ruki asked. Subaru nodded, smiling brightly at him.  
''Of course. See you tomorrow Ruki.'' Ruki nodded, in a daze. Subaru giggled and left. Ruki was mesmerized by the soft sound of his laugh. He walked home with a small smile on his face, knowing that he and his Angel will have a long relationship.


	2. Yuma Mukami

Yuma Mukami. (21/01/18 to 21/01/18.)  
*Subaru is a human and Yuma is a vampire* 

Yuma was plucking out weeds from his garden. It was a very hot day, he noted, wiping sweat from his forehead.  
''Why am I supposed to help you?'' a voice whined. Oh. He had completely forgotten about another person close to him who was instructed to help him.  
''Well, maybe because your brother said so.'' Yuma retorted. He saw Subaru pout.  
''Well, it's not my fault that my brother thought I knew gardening.'' Subaru grumbled.  
''Just shut up and do your work. It's way too hot for me to hear your complaints.'' Yuma said, noticing how Subaru's cheeks turned a light shade of red.  
''R-Right.'' Subaru cleared his throat and looked away. Yuma raised an eyebrow at his strange behaviour but shrugged it off. They continued working for another three hours before taking a break, sitting under the shade of a tree. Subaru quickly gulped down his bottle of water and finished it, panting slightly.  
''You must be really thirsty.'' Yuma said, with a smirk.  
''Shut up. I don't know how you take care of your plants in this weather.'' Subaru groaned out, while Yuma just laughed laying his head on Subaru's lap.  
''Let's just say it's the vampire's secret which makes us strong.'' Yuma said, winking at him while taking out his hair tie.  
Subaru rolled his eyes, caressing Yuma's long hair.  
''Tch. Idiot.'' Subaru muttered, closing his eyes. Yuma grinned when he saw the relaxed look on his lover's face. He gently lifted his head so that it was near Subaru's. Subaru opened his eyes when he felt weight lift from his lap. Yuma came closer, so that their lips were a breath away.  
''Yeah. But, I'm your idiot.'' he said, before claiming his human's soft lips with his chapped ones. Subaru gasped softly when a tongue licked at his plump bottom lip. He opened his mouth, sighing, when a tongue tangled with his own. Their tongues did a ballet together before Subaru broke the kiss for air.  
''Hey! I'm a human so I need air! Did you forget that?'' Subaru said, blushing at his lover's heated gaze. Yuma smirked. Subaru yelped when Yuma dragged him onto his lap. Before Subaru could say anything, Yuma was already kissing his delicate neck. He whimpered softly, when he felt fangs graze his sensitive spot.  
''Can I?'' Yuma asked. Subaru nodded. Yuma didn't need to be told twice.  
He gently sunk his fangs into his lover's neck, careful not to hurt him. He started sucking his blood and sighing contentedly at the sweet taste of his blood. Subaru moaned, while tangling his fingers into Yuma's soft brown hair. After a few minutes, Yuma released his neck and looked at his lover with an adoring look. Subaru blushed at his lover's gentle gaze. Yuma chuckled at the blush.  
''I love you, my beautiful Eve.'' Yuma whispered, lightly nuzzling his nose with his. Subaru's eyes softened.  
''Love you too, my handsome Adam.'' the 'Eve' whispered back, closing his eyes as his 'Adam' lightly pressed a kiss to his forehead, before laying his head on his 'Eve's' shoulder, closing his eyes, while wrapping his arms around his lover's slim waist. Subaru smiled gently at him, while wrapping his arms around Yuma's broad shoulders resting his head against Yuma's shoulder. They lay there, basking in each other's comforting presence.

Words: 554.


	3. Kou Mukami

Kou Mukami. (21/01/18 to 21/01/18)  
*Kou is vampire, Subaru is a human*

Subaru cried out when Kanato kicked him in his already injured stomach. His eyes had tears in them when Yui grabbed his hair and started to violently yank at it. Kanato laughed, cruelly.  
''Did you really think you were good enough to be in a relationship with Kou-sama?'' Kanato said, punching him on his cheek. Another boy, named Rei, took a knife and slashed it against Subaru's stomach. Subaru tried to cry out in pain but Yui clamped her hand on his mouth.  
''You would never be enough to satisfy, Kou-sama, you got that? He needs a real woman to satisfy him.'' Yui sneered. They continued beating him up for a while, before finally leaving his broken body on the floor. Subaru lay there, his eyes blurring with tears. He tried to push himself up, crying out in pain at each movement his body made. He leaned against the wall trying to step forward, but his body gave out. But, it was caught in a person's arms. He looked up only to see horrified brown eyes looking down at him.  
''Yuma.....''he whispered, before he blacked out.

*Yuma's POV*  
I gasped when Subaru's eyes closed.  
''Oi Subaru!'' I shouted at him, trying to wake him up. When there was no response I gently took him into my arms and teleported us to our mansion. I kicked the door open,  
''RUKI!!'' I yelled. Ruki came downstairs only for his eyes to widen at the sight of Subaru's bruised and bloody body.  
''Bring him to my room! NOW!'' he shouted. I nodded and hurriedly ran upstairs. Ruki was already taking out bandages and many ointments. He took off Subaru's torn shirt and started to gently clean them with a wet rag.  
''Yuma, clean the other wounds with the other one.'' Ruki ordered. I nodded and did as he told. When we finished, Ruki started applying ointment to the small wounds and wrapping them up in bandages.  
''Yuma, call Azusa.'' I nodded and went to his room.  
''Azusa.'' I called through his door. Azusa opened the door and his eyes widened. Probably because of the blood.  
''Why does the blood smell like Subaru?'' he asked, angrily. I just took his hand and tugged him towards Ruki's room. Azusa gasped when he saw Subaru.  
''Azusa. There seems to be knife cut at his stomach, can you please stitch it up?'' Ruki asked. Azusa nodded. He took the needle and the thread, gently starting to patch him up. Subaru whimpered in his sleep and started to move away from the needle.  
''Yuma. Hold him down.'' Azusa said. I obliged and gently held him down, while Ruki soothingly combed through hair with one hand. Subaru stopped moving but he still whimpered.

*Normal POV*  
It broke the three vampires hearts to hear the sounds of pain coming from the boy, they considered a little brother.  
''I wonder how Kou will react....'' Ruki whispered. Yuma sighed.  
''He'll most likely go on a rampage.'' Azusa nodded at Yuma's statement. Suddenly, they heard the door opening and closing.  
''I'm home!'' Kou called happily. Ruki cringed.  
''His happiness will soon be changed into sadness and rage.'' Azusa said, in a solemn voice. The other two nodded. They heard footsteps coming towards Ruki's door. They heard the door open. They looked up only to see the once happy eyes were replaced with rage.  
''Who the hell touched Subaru?'' he asked, with venom dripping from his voice. All the others flinched. When Kou was angry, he even tended to scare Ruki who was normally very composed. Suddenly, they heard a cry of pain coming from Subaru. All their heads snapped towards the boy. Kou immediately rushed to his side and started to murmur soft words into his ear. Subaru's cries decreased and he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw were the worried eyes of the vampires whom he considered family.  
''Subaru.....'' Kou softly whispered. Subaru turned his head towards Kou. His eyes started watering and Kou hugged him, letting him cry onto his shoulder. Kou gently ran his fingers through Subaru's hair hoping to calm him down.  
''Who did this to you?'' Kou asked, trying not to show his anger. Subaru buried his head deeper into his shoulder and whispered,  
''Just a few bullies, Kou.''  
''Who?'' this time it was Yuma who asked. Subaru turned his head away from them.  
''Remember the group whom I was partners with in a project?'' they nodded and understood.  
''They're so going to pay.'' Kou muttered. Subaru's eyes widened and he pleaded with Kou.  
''Kou. It's alright. Please don't hurt them.'' A laugh was heard. It was not Kou. It was Ruki.  
''Did you really think we were going to hurt them?'' his eyes turning dark.  
''We're going to kill them.'' Yuma finished for his brother. Kou and Azusa nodded their heads.  
Subaru shook his head.  
''Please. Don't do anything. They just stepped out of the line. They never physically hurt me before.'' Subaru pleaded, but quickly clamped his mouth shut with his hand, eyes widening. Kou looked at him with rage in his eyes.  
''When did they start bullying you?'' Azusa asked. Subaru looked away from Kou's gaze.  
''Few days ago.'' he murmured. Kou grabbed his chin and made him look into his eyes.  
''You're lying. Tell me the truth, Subaru.'' Kou said, firmly. Subaru whimpered and said it brokenly,  
''Ever since we started dating.'' Everyone's eyes widened. Kou and Subaru had started dating seven months ago.  
''Why didn't you tell me?'' Kou asked, softly.  
''I didn't think they would physically abuse me. They just verbally assaulted me before.'' Subaru whispered.  
''What did they say?'' Ruki asked. Subaru's head hung down.  
''Like, I didn't deserve to be Kou's lover and would never be able to satisfy him. That I should just go die, because no one gives a damn about my existence.'' Subaru said more and more. He had started crying because he couldn't bear it. He fell asleep on Kou's shoulder, exhausted from the events of the day. Kou gently placed him on the bed, pressing a kiss to his forehead, then walking out the room with his brothers. After they shut the door, their eyes got a much darker look in them.  
''Let's play with some humans tonight.'' Ruki said, eyes glowing. His brothers nodded with smirks on their faces.  
*Next Morning*  
Subaru groggily opened his eyes, feeling hands wrapped around his waist. He looked up only to see his lover's sleeping face. He smiled and pressed a kiss on his lips. When he tried to pull away, those lips came forward capturing his soft lips once again. Subaru gasped, when he saw Kou open his mismatched eyes, lazily smirking into the kiss. Subaru playfully glared at him before breaking the kiss.  
''You were awake this whole time.'' Subaru accused. Kou smirked at his lover's angry face, which he thought looked very cute.  
''Why, yes I was.'' he said, teasingly. Subaru rolled his eyes and tried to get up only to wince. Kou sighed and pulled him down.  
''You're not going anywhere, beautiful. Ruki said you needed at least a week's rest.'' Subaru was about to protest but got cut off by lips attacking his own. Subaru sighed. He might as well enjoy himself while he can, he thought, kissing his singer back.

*After a week*  
Subaru was confused. He had gotten to school, but he couldn't see his bullies anywhere. When he asked his teacher about it, she said that they were in the hospital due to being attacked by mysterious strangers a week back. Subaru's eyes widened. He had TOLD Kou not to hurt them! But, at least he had not killed them. He sighed as he walked out of his school's gate, only to be tugged back by a hand on his wrist. He turned around only to see Kou, smirking. He sighed.  
''Kou. I TOLD you all NOT to do anything to them.'' he whined. Kou chuckled.  
''Be thankful, we didn't kill them. Actually, Azusa, Yuma and I wanted to but Ruki said you would be upset so we didn't.'' he heard Subaru grumble.  
''But still.'' Subaru said, as Kou pulled him towards him by wrapping an arm around his waist.  
''You should know by now that whoever touches or harms what is mine, they will pay.'' he whispered and dragged Subaru into a possessive kiss.  
Subaru sighed but couldn't help the small smile tugging on his lips. Yes. His boyfriend was an overprotective vampire, but he was his overprotective vampire.

Words: 1423.


End file.
